


Where Are My Cigarettes? (One-Shot)

by sh1ttykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1ttykawa/pseuds/sh1ttykawa
Summary: You've been feeling more stressed at work, and Keishin Ukai hasn't been there all that much to help you. So one day you decide to steal his cigarettes much to his dismay...
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Where Are My Cigarettes? (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first smut ever so like sorry if its bad LOL. If enough people like it I could continue it though? Anyways thanks in advance for reading, enjoy <3

“Where are my cigarettes?”

Keishin Ukai struggles to find his pack of cigarettes while restocking the inventory at the store. Though he should be quitting, he likes to take upwards 2-3 cig breaks while occupying the family store. You walk inside during the morning hours before heading off to school to teach.

“Good morning babe, thought I’d stop by before class starts this morning.”

It was early, around 6am, so you knew Ukai would be at the store already, just after finishing picking crops.

“Good morning princess, I feel a bit disheveled currently. Have you seen my pack of cigarettes? I coulda swore I left them here overnight.”

“Oh, uh, haven’t seen ‘em. And shouldn’t you be taking a break from them anyways?”

He gave you a look before sighing, “Yeah, you’re right. If anything I’ll just buy another pack later. Sucks to be out of 10 bucks again though.”

“There are other ways to relieve your stress Keishin,” you say as you hug him from behind.

“Yeah, but my favorite way is heading off to work,” he turns to give you a peck on the cheek.

“How about tonight we stay in, make dinner together, and relax, okay?”

“Okay, fine. I won’t promise I won’t buy another pack though.”

“Ugh, whatever you say, Keishin. Tell your mom I said hi, I gotta head out!”

You kiss him on the cheek before turning to leave. He stops you.

“Hey, that’s all I get?” He gently grabs your wrist, turns you towards him and pulls you in by the waist for a more passionate kiss. He smiles. “I’ll see you at home, princess,” he winks at you.

You bite your lip, anticipating what’s to come for later. You walk out of the store and make your way over to Karasuno High School. Just as you approach the school you make a small detour. You go into your purse to pull out the pack of cigarettes Ukai had “misplaced”. 

“I’m sorry Keishin. But, I totally need these more than you do,” you thought, as you took a drag out of the cigarettes you stole from him the day before.

-Break-

You didn’t mean to start smoking nor did you want to steal Ukai’s cigarettes. Teaching was getting stressful, and you didn’t know how else to let that stress out. Of course, you could confide in your boyfriend, but he was busy with the store and coaching the volleyball team that lately you’ve barely been able to see each other. So on impulse, you took the cigarettes he left at the store. “He needs to cut back anyways, I’m only doing him a favor,” you thought as you stared at the pack curiously. 

You had smoked before, back in your college days, but figured the bad lungs weren't worth it. Still, the stress looming over you brought you to once again take a drag, hacking up the grey smoke as you inhaled. “Ah jeez, that never gets old huh.” You finish the cigarette, then head into the building ready to start your day.

-Break-

You return to the apartment you and Ukai share, setting down all your stuff as you plop on the couch.

“Long day?”, a voice says from the kitchen.

You look up and it’s Ukai sporting an apron with ingredients he probably got from the store on the counter.

“Ah, yes, I feel like utter crap. But I’m glad you’re here now.” Ukai walks over to you to give you a small kiss on the lips. He traces his thumb on your forehead.

“I hear ya princess. Why don’t I make dinner for you tonight. To make up for not being around so much.”

You smile. “We were supposed to make dinner together though. You sure you don’t want any help?”

“No no, let me do all the work. You go relax. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” he kisses you on the forehead. As he walks away he notices something on the ground: the cigarettes he “lost” were in your purse in his view. He glances but decides not to say anything and sighs as he walks back towards the kitchen.

An hour passes and dinner is now prepared. You two sit and talk about your weeks as it seems both of you had a lot going on.

“Yeah, I’ve just been feeling so stressed and out of it lately.”

“So stressed you decided to steal my cigs, huh.”

You stop in your tracks, trying to figure out what to say next. ”I, uh-”

“Don’t sweat it (y/n). But next, time just ask me babes,” Ukai replies reassuringly.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to steal them. I just didn’t know what else to do. I haven’t even smoked since college. I guess that kind of stress just came back all of a sudden, and I didn’t know how else to handle it.”

“You could’ve just talked to me, you know I’m here for you baby, right?”

“Of course, but you were so wrapped up with the store, and with the boys’ volleyball team, I didn’t want to pile on anymore stress on you.”

“Babe, it’s fine. I know I’ve been pretty busy but no matter what, I will always listen to your problems, no matter what.” He takes your hand across the table. You try to hold back a couple tears.

“You’re the best Keishin. I really appreciate you.” The two of you continue to eat dinner and talk about all your qualms. As you wrap up eating and washing dishes, Ukai hugs you from behind and whispers in your ear. 

“I have one more surprise for you.”

“Oh, now you’re just spoiling me. What is it?” You ask curiously, confused on what more he could have up his sleeve.

Without a word, he guides you to the bedroom. When he opens the door, you’re met with lit candles and a couple soft towels on the bed. You also see some massage oil.

“What is all this Keishin?” 

“I just wanna make you feel special. You’ve been working so hard lately. Let me take care of you tonight.” He pulls you in for another sensual kiss, more sensual than the one he left you with this morning. 

“Here, slip out of your clothes and get comfortable. Let me give you a massage, my treat.”

You blush at his sweet gesture, complying with his commands. You lay stomach first onto the bed, awaiting his hands. He starts off with rubbing your neck. You can already feel the tension starting to disappear as you hold back a small whimper.

“That feels really good, Keishin,” you say in an airy voice.

He continues to move his hands down, now rubbing your shoulders, which is probably your most tense spot. He manages to free the tension once again while digging his thumbs into your skin, rubbing them in circles. You again, try to stifle your moans a bit, letting them out as deep sighs. He makes his way more down south towards the middle of your back. Now, while your neck and shoulders are the most tense part currently, your mid to lower back was definitely one of the more sensitive parts of your body. As he digs the palm of his hands into the middle of your back, a small whimper manages to escape your mouth. Ukai chuckles, “Does that feel good princess?”

“Yes, Keishin. Please don’t stop.”

Ukai obliges, as he continues to move his hands lower and lower. You feel him getting close to your bottom region, trying to see where he’ll go next. Anticipating that he’ll touch your ass he stops for a bit. “Aht aht, not yet babe,” he whispers in your ear. 

Instead he moves to rubbing your legs all the way up to your thighs. “Keishin..”, you say in a breathy, almost whining tone. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good, you just hate it when he purposely teases you like this. All of a sudden, you feel the towel laid on your bare ass being lifted. With no complaints, he begins rubbing the oil on your cheeks, soon placing his hands on them. He sensually massages your ass, his thumbs very close to your slit. “Keishin, now you’re just teasing,” you say, wanting to beg for more.

In a swift motion, he turns you on your back. He gently grabs the bottom of your face, and stares deeply in your eyes. “Tell me what you want, princess,” he says in his husky voice.

“I-I want you to touch me some more...especially down there. Please…”

He smiles before taking your lips into his own. He bites your bottom lip, causing you to moan louder than the ones before. He lightly touches your body with his fingers, slowly but surely making his way down south. The closer he gets to your slit, the more you can’t hold back your moans.

Using two of his fingers, he reaches the clit to rub slowly in circles. At this point, you can’t hold back anymore, and he doesn’t want you to. “Ah, Keishin, right there. Please don’t stop..” you whimper in his ear.

“That’s it princess. Keep telling me what you like.”

“Please..go faster.”

His slow circles pick up the pace, as you feel closer to your orgasm. “Keishin, I’m close…”

Ukai continues to keep the same pace. “Come for me, princess.”

You oblige his command, groaning in his ear as you finish. As he slows down his fingers, he makes his way towards your moist slit. “Someone’s a bit excited I see,” he teases as he prepares to insert a finger inside you. He slides in one finger to see just how tight you are. “Even after I’ve made you cum, you’re still oh so tight. Why don’t you open up a bit more for me, hm?” Before you could answer back, he plunges a second finger inside of you. He curls them inside, as he looks at you awaiting your reaction.

“Oh my god...K-Keishin…”

Your moans give him the signal to start moving his hand. As one hand plunges in and out of you, the other grips your neck, just the way you like it.

“Now princess, don’t cum until I say you do. I want you to feel my fingers inside you until I say you can cum okay?”

You nod frantically, not being able to say much as his hand tightens around your neck. His fingers switch from pumping in and out in a slow and deep rhythm, to hookin

“Now cum for me like the good girl you are,” he whispers closely in your ear. His fingers continue to hit that sweet spot inside, as you try to moan loudly, your sounds barely escaping. 

You finish on his command, panting as he crashes his lips onto yours. He takes his fingers out of you and takes a taste, also making you taste yourself.

“Mm, my favorite kind of dessert.”

You hit him with a pillow for being so corny after making you submit to him like that. The two of you share another kiss.

“Thank you,” you whisper softly. 

“It’s all my pleasure,” he says before kissing your forehead. “Now...let’s get you into the shower and wash all the oil off of you, okay?” He sits you up, despite you already feeling worn out. 

You sigh, “Whatever you say, baby.” He picks you up and carries you into the bathroom as you look forward to what’s to come for the rest of the night.


End file.
